MK Vs Nintendo Universe: General Scales
Kostume 1: His design from Star Fox Adventures * Kostume 2: His alternate costume is from a fan-made project called Star Fox: Event http://starfoxeh.weebly.com/uploads/3/1/7/0/31700869/8362030.png?465 * Unlockable Kostume 1: DINOSAUR PLANET - General Scales * Unlockable Kostume 2: http://dkvine.com/games/gallery/cache/artwork/dp/general_scales_02_595.png * Kosplay 1: Killer Croc from Batman: Arkhamverse * Kosplay 2: Lizalfo from The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword * Kosplay 3: Sauron from Primal Rage * Horror Skin: SCP-682, appearance based. Also, he has his clothes from his primary costume except for his headwear Bio General Scales is the leader of the SharpClaw Tribe. He had always desired to elevate his tribe to ruling status like the EarthWalkers and the CloudRunners. After being rejected, he attempted several times to take control of Sauria, but failed every time. Scales eventually gained new power and information from an unknown entity and used it to steal the SpellStones from the Force Point Temples. This caused the planet to become unstable and break apart. Gameplay Character Trait Tribe Soldier Summon: W.I.P. Weapon Awakening Movelist Special Moves * Cross Slash: Scales slashes at his opponent, making an X symbol. * Horn Charge: Scales charges at his opponent and headbutts him/her with his horn. * SharpClaw Swoop: Scales jumps up and soars down to his opponent. * Cloaking Device: Scales turns invisible for ten seconds unless hit. * Sword and Claw: Scales slashes his opponent two times, first with his sword, and then with his claw. X-Ray Move * Claw Slashdown: W.I.P. Super Move * SharpClaw Tribe Attack: W.I.P. Finishing Moves Fatalities * SharpClaw Dissection: Scales stabs his opponent in the face with his claw. He lifts the opponent up with it and starts slicing away at his/her abdomen, releasing intestines and inner organs onto the ground. Afterwards, he kicks the opponent off of his claw. * Flying Galleon: Scales jumps out of the picture. His opponent starts hearing something and the Flying Galleon starts hovering towards him/her. The head on the Galleon shoots a giant fireball at the opponent, blasting his/her torso off of the lower body. As the Galleon passes, it fires on the torso from behind with two more fire shots and then the head starts separating from the torso. Right when the headless torso is about to fall, the Flying Galleon hovers in reverse, ramming its propeller onto the torso, slicing it to bloody pieces. * RedEye Feasting: Scales flees the scene. His opponent starts hearing tremors as a RedEye (Scales is seen on its back) arrives to eat the opponent. The RedEye then eats the opponent alive. X-Ality * SharpKlaw: General Scales impales his opponent in the lungs with his claw. He then stabs the opponent in the left eye with his sword. Afterwards, he kicks him/her off of the claw. Brutalities Vari-Alities Hara-Kiri * Death By My Own Soldiers: General Scales calls forth several SharpClaw soldiers. He then orders them to kill him by ripping him to shreds with their swords. Once they are finished, Scales falls on the ground, dead. RAMtalities Meltalities Summon-Cross Criticalities Devastators Sequences Battle Intro General Scales does a cutthroat stance with his sword, and then says, “Now, you must face me!” Victory Pose General Scales does a few sword swipes, looks down at his defeated opponent, and says “No one can defeat General Scales!” Rival '''Name: '''Reptile Both are reptilians, and are part of their respective race (Scales being the SharpClaw Tribe, whereas Reptile is of the Zaterrans "a.k.a Saurians"). Category:MK Vs Nintendo